<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by scarletlilica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912139">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlilica/pseuds/scarletlilica'>scarletlilica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Blindfolds, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cockblocking, Edited/Refined Chapter, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Switching, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlilica/pseuds/scarletlilica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victorian AU<br/>In which Geralt goes in a rut, giving zero fucks on whoever might see him pounding on a willing cunt—a domineering one, and he’d gladly do her bidding. Laces ripped and buttons popped. Hold tight and beg for mercy. Consider yourself warned. ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>// Refined Chapter</p><p>Heavy smut ahead. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was that time of the year again when filthy rich gentries squander their chests full of gold in organizing extravagant balls and banquets—meeting associates, strengthening alliances, and even seeking bachelors for potential nuptials. And Geralt was, unfortunately–<em>as he thought, </em>one of the important guests. Surprisingly, the master of the house was rather delighted to have him grace his abode. Yet his presence alone made other gentlemen guise a stiff posture. Even the ladies seem uncomfortable with him walking around. The only person who didn’t seem to mind was his companion; who was now in for her third dance of the night. Saving himself from being a wallflower and a total gauche, he reached for another drink and casually roamed the ballroom entrance. A few ladies were standing across from him, and he ought to ask one of them for a dance, but as soon as he had eye-contact with one of them, the lady faced to see her acquaintances and hurriedly left. He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. He drank his remaining glass of brandy and searched for Yennefer.</p><p>He saw her in the middle of the room, entertained by a group of rather young gents. She was beaming at them while casually listening to whatever compliments they were giving. The black tulle gown fitted her perfectly, with its straps and delicate meshwork that matched her mesmerizing lace eye mask. Geralt took another glass from the server who just passed by and gulped its content in one go. Advancing towards her, a small crowd parted when he tried to pass through them, their scrutinizing stares following; but his face remained passive. <em>So much for giving a fuck, he thought.</em></p><p>Yennefer was trying to keep her tongue to herself while listening to the young gents in front, obviously competing on who gets to bed her. <em>Ah, naïve fools, she thought.</em> She was about to bid them an excuse when she felt an arm encircled her waist. Glancing sideways, she saw him standing stiff like a palace guard. </p><p><em>“My apologies, my lords, but I have to take my companion with me.”</em> She scoffed lightly at his excuse but nonetheless followed him.</p><p>“Enjoyed looking through the walls, Geralt?” She teased.</p><p>
  <em>"Hm, it wasn’t a bore like I thought it would be. The tapestry had too many frills for my liking.”</em>
</p><p>Yen glanced at him and replied in a monotone voice, “You bore me,” yet the lace of sarcasm was there.</p><p><em>"Then, shall I have a dance with you instead?”</em> he chuckled, offering a hand at her.</p><p>Yen accepted his, and they both joined the crowd in dancing. Her heartbeat slowed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Her gown was already tight around her chest—slowly limiting her breaths. Geralt’s hold was different. His arm felt sensual around her waist and he even leaned in–just a fingerbreadth away from her ear, <em>“You look ravishing tonight,”</em> he whispered. Yen bit her lip to prevent a whimper as a warm breath tickled her nape. “You don’t look bad yourself Geralt, but drat the dress coat, why even?” She managed to say.</p><p>She heard him snickered at her bluntness, <em>“A friend chose this dress, might as well give him an earful—does it look too mismatched?”</em> he asked, eyebrows furrowed while waiting for an answer.</p><p>“No, <em>erm</em>—I find it fancy,” she tried to explain, “quite too fancy for you, I guess, maybe your friend would look dashing in that.”</p><p>“So you don’t like it?”</p><p>“I prefer you in nothing,” she leaned closed to him and whispered, “stark naked,” and then gave him a wink.</p><p>He squeezed her waist before pulling her close to him, filling the slight space between them. His eyes scanned the room before quickly giving her side boob a firm squeeze. Leaning into his broad chest, she whimpered at the sudden feeling. Geralt’s hands were continuously drawing circles on her waist. Breasts heaving while pressed into him. Geralt pulled her once more as if letting her feel the effect she was giving him. And there, his throbbing length poking on her skirt. <em>He was too close</em>; she thought. She became needier, and these people are just about to witness the most scandalous show tonight—<em>not here bloody woman</em>. Her mind seemed to scold her obscene thoughts. </p><p>She cleared her throat and muttered, “Do you want to call it a night?”</p><p>Geralt caught what she meant, and he stiffly nodded at her. Before they could exit the ballroom, his mouth quickly delved into her, giving a hot melting kiss. She heard the loud and sharp gasps from the nearby guests, and that was their cue.</p><p>Making their way through the corridors was slow progress. They would stop for a moment and ravish each other’s mouth and Geralt would find himself wanting to strip the pile of articles she was wearing—right there, and then. He would groan harshly every time her hand finds its way to his trousers, feeling and squeezing his entire length. Finally reaching an empty chamber room, they hurriedly entered and locked the immense door with a loud slam. The room was almost pitched-black except for the moonlight—its silver beam shone, giving half the room a luminescent glow. Their rasped breathing as they hurriedly removed their clothing were the only sound that filled the room. </p><p>They were kissing each other like a hungry animal, hands wandering on each other. “Fuck!” Yen exclaimed as Geralt pushed her back into the large french windows. She felt the sudden coldness seeped through her skin, but Geralt was quick to hover on her body. Now left in her chemise and Geralt with nothing but his trousers, she knew what ought to come. Geralt’s hands grabbed her bosom and squeezed it hard. She let out a sultry cry from the pleasurable feeling. Breathing quickened as she pushed Geralt’s body slightly away from her and fully took her chemise off. She saw him gulped as his eyes trailed her naked body basked under the moonlight. </p><p>“You want it?” She teasingly asked. Geralt gave her a nod, trying to step towards her. “Beg for it, Geralt.”</p><p><em>“Yen, please..”</em> Geralt pleaded softly, and she teased him, wanting to see him begging more, “Please what?—What do you want Geralt?”</p><p><em>“I need you, Yen…”</em> His voice cracked while he pleaded, arms reaching out to hers.<em> “I want you to fuck me, Yen, your body close to me—riding me hard, I want to be inside you.”</em> begging even more.</p><p>Yen walked towards her and touched his face, looking straight into his eyes, “If you want me pumping on you Geralt, earn it.” She advanced her way across the room, headed towards the balcony, and faced him. Sprawling on the chaise lounge in front of him. “Come, Geralt, you ought to show me why I should have you.”</p><p>Geralt obliged and kneeled in front of her. He looked up and stared at her face as if waiting for her to say something. Yen smirked at him, “You may,” she ordered. </p><p>Then Geralt’s hands were sliding up and down her legs, drawing light trails on her inner thighs. Her breathing hitched as she felt him teasing her clit. Lips parting in pleasure as she felt a wet, flicking motion repeatedly rubbing her nub. Peering down, Geralt was suckling on her clit—flicking its tip with his tongue and sucking it again as his fingers slowly rubbed her folds. He was still sucking her when he entered a finger inside. Wailing in delight as Geralt plunged it deeper and repeatedly slid it inside. Then adding another digit, he continuously gyrates, never stopping. His other arm reached her breast and giving it the attention it screamed for. She moaned and whimpered as he felt him pinch her nipple, clipping it between his fingers and rubbing it until it’s perked up so hard.</p><p>“That’s it, give it to me, Geralt!” A ravaging tongue replaced his slicked fingers. She felt it hardened as it tried to make its way inside her opening. She screamed again when he quickened, fingers now pinching her clit and nipple at the same time. <em>Oh,</em> the electrifying sensation it gave was too much for the wanton of a woman she has become. Yen could even feel her sweet drippings slowly leaking out of her, thighs getting drenched. But she was yet to cum. Geralt gave her cunt a long, luscious lick before inserting his fingers again. It repeatedly hit a spot that made her gasp loudly—his tongue still flicking her clit fast, and she moaned so hard even Geralt joined her. She noticed his enormous length, and it was clear behind his pants. </p><p>“You won’t get into my cunt if you stop, Geralt—pleasure that cunt, hard.” She muttered hard as she was nearing her climax. </p><p>“Fuck, Geralt! Right there!” She wailed and pulled him towards her mound. Holding his nape tightly as she finally screamed as her orgasm took her. Legs shaking, hands clamped on him, and her toes abducted and curled in extreme pleasure. Her breathing was now ragged and just as she ordered him to, he didn’t stop. His fingers were still moving in and out of her. <em>“Did I please you, Yen?”</em> he asked her hoarsely. </p><p>She reclined on the chair and faced him, “No, not enough.” She saw him frown and kneeled closer to her. <em>“Then tell me again, Yen, how do you want it?”</em> cupping her face and softly kissed her lips.</p><p>She thought for a while and her eyes caught sight of a dresser across from them. She could faintly figure the bunch of ribbons and laces laid on top of it. She huffed and Geralt gave her a questioning look. </p><p>She turned to him and kissed the corner of his mouth, lips travelling to his jaw, trailing her tongue across its sharp line down his neck, and sucked on them hard before she finally asked him, “How do you feel about getting tied up, Geralt?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“How do you feel about getting tied up, Geralt?”</em>
</p><p>His member twitched at the sound of her sultry voice. The eager look on her face was all he could see<em>—</em>they were determined to make out the end of their primal fornication. Geralt rose to his knees, reaching out to give Yennefer a fervent kiss. Their bodies were wrapped around each other and her mouth felt hot as he delved in further, <em>his tongue could melt in this heated passion</em>, he thought. Opening his eyes, there he saw the most scrumptious sight before him—dark lush mane cascading down her bare shoulders, deep-set eyes, and full red lips—parted asking for more. He felt her breathing hitched as his hands traced her spine while giving it a loathsome caress and sensing the yearning in her sighs as her taut nipples pressed more against his chest. </p><p>“Hmmm, you could use me all you want, Yen,” he roughly whispered, “I’d be ecstatic to have you fuck me to oblivion and be at your mercy.” Trailing his hands down to the sides of her waist and squeezed them tight. An alluring mewl escaped from her mouth, then she rolled out from their position. He followed her every move as she reached the near dresser, picking up a bunch of silk ribbons before returning. Leaning back, Yen stood in between his legs showing off a lustful smirk, and whilst holding out a silk ribbon—she began binding both his wrists together. Geralt let out a low chuckle—except, it was cut off when her lips captured his just as quick as she let go, then he felt a sharp stinging sensation from his cheek. </p><p><em>“Enjoying this are we?”</em> her tone menacing, smooth fingers gently rubbed his chin. Geralt bit his lower lip and tilted his head upwards to get a taste of her mouth. But Yen was prompt enough to place a finger over his lips to stop him. <em>Slap. “You want more, do you?”</em> And he sharply nodded. <em>Another slap. </em>His lips parted in relish that he felt his blood surge—a letch for a carnal pursuit and hankering for something even darker. <em>“More?”</em> Geralt ran his tongue over his lip and nodded meekly. She gave another slap before giving his demanding lips a quick kiss. <em>“Turning into a naughty mister now hm..”</em> she taunted him and snickered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Yennefer couldn’t set out the right words to describe their lascivious deeds. Heartbeat racing as she took in his lustful gaze. She swiftly took another strap of cloth and placed it over his eyes, tying the edges at the back of his head, blindfolding him. A whimper escaped her mouth, length hard as a steel nudging her thighs, and now realizing that he was painfully aroused more than he could ever be.  His aristocratic brows knitted and jaws clenched, the blindfold heightening his lust. She slyly smiled at his agony and shortly caressed his face. Her tongue began tracing the planes of his hard chest, fingers circling and clipping his nipples, nipping at his slicked skin as she trailed along his abdomen while feeling its ridges. Hands now sliding even lower, teeth bared as she lightly grazed the hard structure of his pelvis. </p><p>Now in a haste, she freed his aching member out of his pants urging him to lift his body slightly so she could discard them fully. Her mound clenched at the sight of his proud member. Pushing his body onto the chaise and lifting his bound wrists over his head. <em>“Hm, fuck!” </em>Geralt hissed desperately,<em> “Touch me Yen, fucking hold me—please!”</em> he yearned.</p><p>Yennefer grinned at him and dug her fingers on his thighs. Her mouth slowly kissed the base of his length and lustfully puckers her lips when reaching its tip. Bobbing her head as she swallowed him whole, other hand gripping and moulding his balls. She heard him growl in pleasure, searching for his face<em>—</em>he was grimacing and the veins in his neck almost popping. She continued pumping on him, hips starting to thrust into her. She could see the cord of muscles in his muscular arms as the binds on his wrist tightened more. She released him from her mouth and rubbed the tip using her thumb. He was hot in her grip as she continuously slid it up and down. Thick moisture budded on it and she lasciviously swallowed his shaft again. He was now thrusting hard on her mouth and she gladly took it, only withdrawing when she’s about to gag. <em>“Fuck, let me cum inside, please…” </em>his voice laced with carnal desire. <em>Blazes!</em> He was throbbing hard in her mouth, a sign that anytime he’d fucking cum on her, she released his length and kissed the top of his shaft before lifting herself from the seat.</p><p><em>“Tarnation! Woman, you’re a bloody vixen,”</em> she heard him whimpering. Laughter filled the chamber as she neared his upper body. “We’ll satisfy ourselves tonight, Geralt, a tryst in a bloody ball is something to look forward to.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>He was almost at his peak, but the temptress purposely halted his release. Yet he wouldn’t deny the fact that he enjoyed her domineering stance on him. The blindfold she placed challenged his senses. Right now he felt Yennefer rose from his legs, he could feel her movements on his side. Warm, soft hands touched his wrists before untying the cloth. He felt the brush of her hair over his arms and the featherlight kisses peppered on his calloused wrists. “And the blindfold?” he asked her.</p><p><em>“Stays on,”</em> he grinned at her response and licked his lip, anticipating her next move. Geralt felt her legs straddle on top of his chest, <em>“I assume you know what to do next, Geralt, or am I wrong?” </em>his breathing became ragged, her hips now slowly gyrating on top of him. </p><p>“I have to pleasure you and let you ride on me stopping nought—my fingers would grate your nub and my tongue will lap all your drippings,” he desperately muttered and then he felt her legs tightened around him and a finger placed on his lips. <em>“Is that all?”</em> He parted his lips and welcomed her finger inside his mouth. Tongue circling on it—tasting its sweet tip, Yen added another finger as he opened up and puckered on it.<em> “Geralt, fuck…”</em>, he heard her cry and ground more on his chest. “Yennefer, sweet damnation!” Groaning hard, “I’ll suck on your mound as you grind on my face,” he finally said.</p><p>Geralt let out a feral growl when he felt her cunt on his mouth. His cock twitched as he lapped on her sweet mound while his fingers rubbed on her clit. She was grinding on his mouth as he willingly welcomed every inch, his tongue now in a ravishing motion, <em>“Geralt..”</em> she panted, her hands untying the blindfold on him. It took quite a while for him to regain a clear focus, his sight slowly adjusting to the milky night light, and moments later finally caught the lustful act before him. <em>“Geralt, touch your fucking self!” </em>she mewled through gritted teeth. His hand found its way to his steel length, and he instantly closed his eyes<em>—</em>eyeballs rolled in the back of his head, his fist pumping ceaselessly on his length as he watched Yen riding his mouth while screaming words of pleasure. <em>“Geralt—blazes! Oh, fuck,”</em> her voice filled with lust as she moaned. Geralt couldn’t hold it any longer, he roughly sucked on her mound before lifting her off him. Holding her waist, he pushed her onto the cushion, sprawling on her back. Yennefer let out a frustrated groan, and he took her mouth, giving an entrancing kiss. Arms trailed down to her leg as he raised them while he shifted them both sideways. Instantly entering, he gave desperate plunges she won’t ever forget. </p><p>Yen wailed in pleasure just as Geralt groaned. Lips sucking on the crook of her neck as he pounded more. They went on until she held his face near her shoulders, eyes filmy in desire, he took her mouth and plunged even faster. Yen tightly gripped the edge of the cushioned seat as he fully turned her on her stomach. Their bodies moving together in sync, Geralt tilted his head back, closing his eyes, feeling the intensifying heat as his grip on her rear tightened. <em>“Fuck, slap me—Geralt!”</em> her body arched as she cried in pleasure. “Yennefer, I don’t want to hu—” <em>“Dratted! I’m asking for it,” </em>she groaned in frustration. <em>Slap. “More.” Another slap. “More, harder.” </em>She breathed out. Geralt gave her rear a stinging strike and growled as he felt her clench inside. <em>“Yes! Give me more Geralt.” Strike. “Harder.” And another. </em>Geralt rammed into her hard, whilst smoothing out the flushed strikes on her rear.</p><p>He then grabbed her luscious body close to his chest as he continued pumping inside her. Yen was moving up and down on his bent knees, head leaning back on the crook of his neck while he cupped her full breasts and squeezed them. He saw her place both of her hands on top of his as he kneaded her bosom—as if guiding him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>Yennefer bit her lip to stifle a loud gasp as she felt him pinch her nipples. The electrifying sensation was sending her body to a sinful realm. He was still moving inside and she closed her eyes, feeling every inch of him when he suddenly stopped and pulled out. </p><p>“What now, Geralt?” she huffed and sharply glared at him. Geralt scooped her legs and wrapped it around his waist, carrying her. He brought her out on the balcony and leaned her body onto the limestone railing. “What in the blazes are you thinking, Geralt?” He gave her a devilish grin and turned her around, facing the view of a dark forest from afar.  <em>“You said it yourself, Yen, we ought to enjoy the most out of this tryst,”</em> he whispered hotly near her ear. A pair of hands went to her rear, massaging the globes, squeezing them right, just as he entered slowly. Her insides pulsated at the feeling of him again that she even felt Geralt groaned behind her. Their movement started slow, making them feel every inch of their being until it turned rough. Geralt exhaled loudly as he rammed into her in a primal nature. She gritted her teeth, feeling her legs shiver in greed and excitement. “Fuck, do it faster, Geralt.” muttering to him. She tilted her head back as Geralt’s mouth latched on her neck while still pumping fast inside. “Drat it, someone else might see us,” she whispered hardly at him. <em>“You realized that now? Hm, in that case, they’d faint from shock before they can even utter the right words—the sight of us—in our most intimate, carnal deed–” </em>he slammed even harder as he emphasized their lascivious act, “–would shock their entire being, no one could ever fuck like this, they’d think.” <em>Slap. </em>“Geralt...” she whined. Her insides now pulsating even faster, breathing heavy and ragged, and her veins started slowly shuddering. </p><p><em>“Yennefer!”</em> Geralt screamed as he desperately pounded on her cunt and taunted two fingers inside her mouth. “<em>Blazes</em>, Geralt, you fuck so good!” She cried, taking his digits and puckered on them, imagining his throbbing length as she swallows them–coated wet. She swore her face looked thoroughly fucked as she welcomed more of Geralt’s unforgiving thrusts.</p><p>His pounding was now in better control, yet the thrusts were deep and precise. <em>“Come for me Yen, I want you to clench on me hard, your mound coated with my seeds.”</em> Her screams were quite muffled as she deliriously sucked his digits in pleasure. Her entire body shuddered and froze in place. Geralt twitched and impulsively spurted inside her, and his breathing hot and heavy as he came and eventually pulled out. They were both breathing heavily, chest panting from their intimacy. She glanced at his member still spurting his seeds, its thickness trailing down her thigh, Yen faced Geralt and gave him a sweltering kiss, gripping his ripped waist close to her.</p><p>After they had shared a melting kiss outside, Geralt carried Yen’s well-spent body back inside the chamber. “Is my bloody vixen satisfied?” he teased. <em>“Very,”</em> pursing her lips.</p><p>Geralt kissed the top of her head as he carefully laid her on the mattress. “Glad to be of use,” he chuckled as Yen rolled her eyes at him. Drawing the sheets over them, he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her, “Now we sleep my love, we’ll need the strength for another tryst on the morrow.” Geralt winked at her. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>// END</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Thank you for reading!</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Show some love if you enjoyed! ;) More TW content on <a href="spicedjams.tumblr.com">spicedjams.tumblr.com</a></strong>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>